When Gordanians Attack
by GoldenRoseBush
Summary: Blackfire has escaped from prison . The Teen Titans are contacted by Galfore, who informs them of the return of Starfire's real long-lost brother Wildfire. But after the happy brother-sister reunion, it is learned that Gordanians are coming and a battle is on the horizon. RobStar, Flinx and some BBRae.
1. Bounty

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of Teen Titans. Only this fanfic. Credit for Teen Titans goes to DC and Warner Bros. Lobo also belongs to DC.**

**This story is my version of a Season 6 for Teen Titans. If you've read the show's TTG comics, you should understand how there are other teams besides just Titans East. ( I'm not talking about the comics that are for adults.)**

**If you're about to say " What? Just Starfire's story arc and no Slade, unmasking Red X, or the white monster thing?" well, yeah that stuff won't be featured in this; I'm saving it for a sequel to this story.**

**No flames, otherwise I'll assume you're just a distraught Gordanian. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Why do you solicit me?" growled the Czarnian as he glared through the transparent wall at the prisoner."Don't you already have Gordanian bounty hunters to do your bidding?"

"Not anymore," was the drawled reply from Blackfire."They have proven to be incompetent."

So it seemed rumors regarding Blackfire's affiliations with the humiliatingly clumsy said bounty hunters were common knowledge on some worlds.

The dark-haired girl remembered how her long- lost little brother- the prince of Tamaran- Wildfire had visited her in her confinement, asking how she came to be where she was, to which she coldly replied, supplying him with details on the many felonies she had commited. How she had tried to have her sister framed for stealing a valuable necklace from the Centauri moons. How she had tried to force their sister to marry the ruler of Drenthax IV lest Tamaran be destroyed, when it was really a hoax. How she had sold her into slavery to the Gordanians.

Wildfire, disgusted and disheartened at his older sister's lack of morals,had silently departed, returning to the "Vegan System" he claimed to have come from.

Blackfire had then solicited Madame Rouge, who was a slightly complicated opponent for the Teen Titans to battle. Blackfire had described Wildfire's current appearance to Rouge, who had assumed the boy's form after having been provided the details of his person.

Rouge had then left for Earth to carry out the despicable deed of assassination on Starfire, only to have her plans thwarted; therefore, her then current circumstances forced her to flee the Titans.

Blackfire recalled how Starfire had confronted her during the former's imprisonment. How each word that she spoke was soaked in red- hot fury. The exchange of words between the two:

"_How could you!"_

_"Sister?"_

_"Do_ not _call me that. Do not _ever _call me that again."_

_"Is that any way to greet your elders?"_

_"Your plans with Madame Rouge failed."_

_"I don't know what that shifty shape-shifter told you, but I had absolutely nothing to do with it!"_

_"Spare me your lies! You have sunk to an all-time low, Blackfire. But this latest evil scheme of yours has taught me one thing... the_ importance _of family. And I swear by X'hal that no matter where he is, I will find Wildfire! I will find Wildfire... because he is the only family I have left!"__  
_

Ever since then, Blackfire had been even more determined to rid the universe of her "sister" who had denounced her as family. Now here the dark- haired Tamaranian was, negotiating with Lobo the Czarnian bounty hunter. The last of the Czarnians.

Lobo possessed exceptional strength and fortitude, and enjoyed nothing better than mindless violence and killing. His name was rather befitting of him, for it translated "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it". He was arrogant, self-centered, focusing solely on his own pleasures, although he lives up to the letter of his promises ( but always no more or less than what he promised) which was why Blackfire was making him promise to _kill her sister._ Lobo was the only one of his kind remaining, due to the fact that he had wiped out the rest of his own race for _pleasure_ by unleashing a swarm of flying scorpions on Czarnia.

Blackfire grinned; both she and Lobo had a couple things in common; they both were arrogant and neither cared what happened to their own species. Their home planets could explode for all they cared. The one exception with Blackfire, though, was that pleasure wasn't the sole purpose for harming her own people. Plus, she hadn't wiped her race out.

Not that it was her goal, anyways. The real Tamaranian she had come to despise was Starfire herself.

Right now, Blackfire could barely see Lobo's countenance due to how dimly lit the prison center was.

"Well?" Lobo snapped, growing impatient."What do I get to kill, then?"

Blackfire casually leaned against the transparent wall as she spoke to the man on the other side. "I want you to go after my sister Koriand'r, who resides on the planet Earth, which is located in the galaxy called the Milky Way. Her exact location on that planet is Jump City. She has friends, mind you-"

"I don't care if she has friends. The more to kill, the better."

Blackfire chuckled inwardly. _Such spunk!_ "For her appearance then: Long red hair, green eyes, orange skin- anything that looks Tamaranian!"

Lobo nodded, wearing a feral grin as she continued, "In this Jump City, there is a tower the shape of a 't', resting on a lone island. That is where my sister and her friends live."

Lobo nodded again.

"But, we're going to accomplish this in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

"While Gordanian bounty hunters are- like I said before- incompetent, the Gordanians themselves ( more specifically Lord Trogaar) wish for revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

"I once sold my sister as a slave to the Gordanians in exchange for Tamaran's safety ( as you well know we are of royal blood). The Gordanians had planned on shipping her to her rightful place in the Citadel, but she escaped and fled to Earth. There, she and her newfound friends fended off the Gordanians by destroying their ship. Starfire's been with her friends ever since, and now Lord Trogaar is _craving _retribution."

"I STRONGLY prefer to hunt my prey alone. I don't want someone else stealing my kill."

Blackfire raised an eyebrow, smirking."Well, Koriand'r- or _Starfire_ as they call her in their language- doesn't have to be your only target; she has plenty of friends. Now that I think of it, I myself would like revenge on my _dear sister."_

She had spat the last two words out, as if they were a curse.

Lobo smiled."If there's multiple targets? This sounds like a good deal to me!"

"Wait though," Blackfire put up a hand as if to stop him from going any further."I hope you're aware that I'm still sending Trogaar and the Gordanians after them too. Revenge is a sweet thing to gain, you see? To sic a great army of killers on one that you can't stand?"

"So? Am I supposed to lead a part of the army or something?"

"You can. If you so desire?"

"I do!"

"Alrighty then, the profit-"

"Profit? Pfah! The thrill of the kill is real compensation to me!"

"Okay then, bounty hunter. But before you go, would you mind doing me a little favor?" she pointed to the wall encasing her in the cell.

* * *

**Oh no, Blackfire's on the loose!  
**

**Oh yeah, and for those who don't know who Lobo is: he is not an OC. He's been shown in the Omega Men comic series and has been featured in the Superman animated series ( I've never seen or read either, but I got the idea to throw in a Czarnian bounty hunter when Blackfire mentioned them at the end of the TTG comic issue entitled "Troy") and did a little research on Wikipedia before throwing him in here. So no, not mine. DC's. **


	2. Galfore's News

**DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans is not mine. Credit goes to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

"What? That was totally an unfair move, Cy!" Beast Boy complained, still mashing on the buttons of his controller.

"It's not my fault I picked up a speed boost that was right in my path!" Cyborg retorted."Besides, you should really pay more attention to the screen."

Beast Boy pouted, determined to win the race car video game.

Raven was leaning against the counter reading a book, and Robin was sitting on a stool at the counter, smiling at Starfire as she stood at the other side of the counter preparing a triple-flavor ice cream the way Beast Boy had shown her.

The red-haired Tamaranian scooped the three flavors of ice cream- chocolate, vanilla and strawberry- out of their respective cartons and into a wide bowl, then drizzled some melted hot fudge on top. Completing the delicacy's creation with a simple cherry on top, she got out two spoons- one for her and one for Robin- and sat at the counter.

Her emerald eyes sparkled as she showed her boyfriend a genuine smile. Setting the bowl of ice-cream on the counter and handing Robin his spoon, she held her round utensil in an elegant manner, giggling,"As I believe the saying goes: _bon appetit`_?"

Robin nodded, still smiling."_Bon appetit`."_

Starfire, and the beauty she was, inside and out. He remembered how she first came to Earth.

It had been written in the stars that they would meet, Robin knew.

At first, he had thought she was just another rogue creature wreaking havoc in the city, when in reality she was really trying to free herself of the handcuffs. She probably hadn't even been aware of the fear she had been striking in the citizens' hearts at first, like smashing a pillar that supported the pizza restaurant's building structure. She hadn't really been a monster then. Not in the slightest way, save her methods of self-protection. She had warned him and the others to leave her alone, not out of threatening to destroy them, but because the Gordanians would. And she did not want to be responsible for any innocent citizens' injuries or deaths; not wanting anyone to suffer because of _her_.

Sure, she may not have been very friendly at first, but that was because she was wary of them. Wary and unaccustomed. Angry at having been enslaved. But all she had required to make her feel at ease was acceptance and companionship of ones she could trust.

_"Only my k'norfka has shown me such... kindness." _she had told him once.

Robin winced at that thought; yeah, Galfore seemed to have been the only adult during her childhood on Tamaran who could provide her with the love she dearly deserved.

Starfire had told him of her early life on Tamaran before, so he knew.

Her biological parents, who- by the way they reacted to her enslavement- must have cared about her, did not have time to spend with their family due to the fact they were Tamaran's responsible rulers and had been struggling to fend off the invading Gordanians.

_Woah,_ Robin thought. _I guess Star has that kind of effect on me where I think of these things from a _sentimental _point of view! I had better stop_.

"NYAA!" Beast Boy yelled in defeat, clutching his forest-green hair in frustration and then practically slammed his controller onto the main room's round coffee table.

"Well, don't go breakin' the game station now!" Cyborg scolded."There's always next time, ya know!"

"Hrrrm!" Beast Boy grumbled, rising from his seat and going into the kitchen to get a soda- and muttering something about robots and cheesecake. When he returned to the sofa to play another video game, the screen suddenly showed a large man with a very thick auburn beard, a scar across his right eye, and an "m"-shaped crown on his head.

Beast Boy, in his shock, spat out the soda and yelled,"_Dude!"_

"What?" was the unified chorus of Robin's, Starfire's, and Raven's voices as they ran into the main room.

Starfire gasped in joyful surprise."Galfore!"

The Tamaranian emperor smiled fondly at the sight of his adopted daughter."It is good to see you again, Princess."

But then his expression turned serious.

"Is... something wrong?" Starfire asked, puzzled by his frown.

He nodded gravely."Titans, the guards showed me a young man who claims to be Starfire's long-lost brother Wildfire."

Silence.

He continued,"I ordered the guards to keep him in prison until I am certain it is him and not that shape-shifting villain you told me of, in disguise. I do not want the same mistake to happen again."

"Did he tell you anything?" Robin asked, his mouth set in a grim line.

If that Madame Rouge ever tried that again...

"He requested Starfire's location,"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that all?"

Galfore shook his head."He tells me he came from the Vegan System and has been raised and trained by a group similar to yours, called the Omega Men."

Robin turned to face Starfire, whose eyes were still trained on the screen."Did Rouge- while in Wildfire's form- ever tell you any of this when none of us were around to hear it?"

She shook her head, red hair swaying back and forth.

Robin's masked gaze returned to the screen as he decided,"Well, we recently managed to defeat and capture Rouge after one of her evil schemes. If she's escaped, that could be her in disguise. But even then, I don't know if she'd be so desperate or foolish as to make the same endeavor. My team and I will check up on her in prison to see if she's still there, and maybe see if she has any other shape-shifting comrades."

"That would be a wise idea, young one." Galfore agreed."Contact me after you've completed the deed. May your efforts be fruitful."

The screen went black.

"Okay, Titans," Robin said."We've got a prisoner to visit."

* * *

"Have you come to gloat?" Madame Rouge's tone was plain.

"No, we come to seek answers." Robin snapped."What have you been planning, Rouge?"

"Is it any of your business?"

She was sitting on the hard metal bench in her cell, her position relaxed and dignified, and her maroon lips pursed.

The Titans were standing outside her cell, peering in at her as they conversed.

"Madame Rouge," Starfire began,"you have been in contact with Blackfire, yes?"

Rouge raised an eyebrow."No,other than the time I impersonated your brother, I have not been in contact with her. Why do you wish to know?"

"Because my brother has returned to Tamaran and wishes to see me-"

"Congratulations."

"- and I want to be positive that it is him and not you in disguise."

Rouge smirked."I'm right here. What more information do you need?"

"I know that you are here! I am not ' the blind', Rouge. Do not mistake me for one that is stupid; even though you are here, I believe it possible that if there are any shape-shifting friends or relatives of yours, they could be impersonating my brother- much like you had done before."

Rouge's expression was indifferent as she coolly replied,"I do not have any shape-shifting friends. I do not have any friends at all. And I would not advise them to take the job Blackfire would offer them. They would have to go through alien hugs and introductions to silkworms and to food they are already familiar with."

"So you know no other shape-shifters?"

"Of course not. Even if your sister asked me to try fooling you again, I'd reject her offer. My time as 'Wildfire' was horrible and I was anticipating nightfall with relish because you five children would be asleep and I could simply carry out the assassinations and be done with it."

Starfire glowered at the woman, addressing Robin though not making eye contact with him."I wish to leave now. I no longer want to speak to this vain criminal; she reminds me too much of Blackfire herself!"

As the Titans departed, the realization struck Starfire: so.. this young man may be Wildfire.

The thought replaced her frustrated anger at Rouge with joy at the thought of at last reuniting with _her brother._

_Her real, baby brother._

* * *

**Thanks, guys, for the reviews on the first chapter. I'm thrilled and really hope this chapter was enjoyable!  
**

**Now don't expect updates to be super speedy though; things are probably gonna take longer to write and proofread as the story progresses. **


	3. Reunion Party

**DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans is not mine. I am writing this for fun, not profit. DC and Warner Bros own TT. ( Yes, sorry but I'm gonna put up disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter, just for safety.)  
**

**A/N: Anyway, let's assume Wildfire already kissed a random girl on Tamaran that knew English and therefore he knows English.  
**

* * *

After the Titans informed Galfore of their interrogation of Rouge, confirming she was in prison and therefore was not linked to the appearance of Wildfire in any way, it was then proclaimed that the Tamaranian emperor would release Wildfire and send him to the Titans' location via royal Tamaranian space ship.

Starfire's brother would arrive tomorrow.

Robin and Starfire had decided to invite Jinx, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Red Star over to witness the reunion of brother and sister. So now here they were, waiting outside Titans Tower for the prince's arrival.

Much like last time, Starfire was overcome with joy and was currently zipping around in the air, very much like a rogue missile ready to explode at any moment.

Some of the Titans laughed heartily at how jubilant the alien was, while others were a bit more nonchalant or jaded about it ( like Jinx and Raven, for example.)

It was a warm, sunny day, and the clear blue sky had only a few faint clouds scudding across. The sunlight sparkled in its reflection on the bay water; almost needless to say, this weather was rather befitting of this day, due to the events it would hold.

At long last, the bronze-plated, royal space-craft seemed to materialize in the sky and descended until it was at proper level with the Titans, only sixteen yards away from them and hovering above the bay.

"Just prepare," Raven cautiously whispered to the others,"she's going to scream."

The others complied and placed their hands firmly over their ears as Starfire proved Raven's prediction to be accurate.

"SQUUEEEEE!"

The ramp lowered and the young man carefully climbed down it until he stood at the edge of the ramp, getting a full view of his surroundings.

He was orange-skinned and had a handsome face framed with medium-length, red hair that was bit shaggy at the ends. He wore the traditional Tamaranian armor; he sported a silver chest-plate with a circular green gem in the center, silver-plated arm guards, silver-plated knee-length boots. Where there was no armor, there was purple clothing. His muscular arms were the only part of his body not covered, except for the fact he wore arm-guards. His emerald eyes shone with happiness when he spotted Starfire."Sister?" his voice was that of any teenage boy, only it was a bit deeper.

"Brother?" Starfire slowly hovered towards him.

The moment seemed to be frozen in time, until they both gasped in surprise.

"Wildfire!"

"Starfire!"

They both flew straight for each other's arms and collided into a tight embrace neither sibling had been able to share for a long time.

Tears clouded their green eyes as both siblings knew they had not been able to grow up together on Tamaran with no wars, the thought of war never even coming to mind, never being able to witness a peaceful era on Tamaran. They both cried, knowing their parents had died due to the stress of losing them.

But the tears they shed were also that of joy, for they had found each other and were both alive and well. Plus, they had much to know about each other, as well!

Neither sibling wanted to let go, to break the embrace. But they had to, and Starfire was the one to do so.

They both wore wide smiles and were drying their tears.

"Allow me to acquaint you with my friends, brother!" Starfire cheered, grabbing her brother's arm in a vice grip and dragging him to the ground to meet the group of Titans that had watched the reunion."Hopefully they may be your friends, too!"

The pilots of the space vessel rose their ship into the air and took off, Wildfire waving them a good-bye.

Starfire practically dragged Robin over to her brother, even though the Boy Wonder himself was moving."Wildfire, this is Robin! He is my 'romantic partner', but on Earth it's called 'boyfriend'."

Then she addressed the shorter young man."Robin, this is my baby brother Wildfire!"

The boys shook hands, smiling politely.

And so Starfire continued with introductions between Wildfire and the other Titans.

It also seemed Wildfire had taken quite a liking to Wonder Girl when he was introduced to her ( and it seemed she had done likewise, as well ).

That afternoon, the whole group went into the tower.

"Oh, Wildfire!" Starfire remembered,"I have a pet named Silkie. I think you may adore him!"

She took said silkworm from his spot on the sofa. The worm had been dozing, but he was happy to see Starfire nonetheless. Starfire warned Silkie to behave, for fear he would react aggressively.

"Here he is!" Starfire announced, holding up the worm for Wildfire to see."This is my little bumgorf!"

To her relief, Silkie didn't hiss or growl. As a matter of fact, he was content to be held in Wildfire's arms.

"He is most handsome," Wildfire commented with a fond grin, already taking a shine to the creature."Now I am reminded of that pet grisnek I once owned..."

"You remember?"

"Yes. I also have a vague memory of begging Galfore to find a way to treat it for stinermites.."

After the Tamaranian prince gave the snoozing insect back to Starfire, his sister put it back on the sofa and led Wildfire into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator."This is mustard!" she presented her favorite "drink" to him."It is most delectable; you should try some!"

She unscrewed the cap, placing it on the counter, and then stuck a straw in the bottle."Drink; you may like what you taste!"

Wildfire complied, sticking the straw in his mouth and sucking on it. His reaction was immediate; eyes wide open, eyebrows raised... and a huge smile on his face."This indeed is a glorious beverage!" he declared enthusiastically and proceeded to consume the rest of the mustard.

The Titans observed from afar with shock, amusement, disgust, or all of the above, written in their expressions.

"Heh! Like brother, like sister, I guess!" Cyborg mused aloud, shrugging. He turned to the others."Hey, why don't we all go order some pizza to celebrate the occasion?"

The Titans- mostly the ones who could retain their appetite even after what they saw- agreed.

* * *

"Sister, what does the bar signify when it is red?"

The siblings were trying out a classic game called The Haunted House, on the game station.

The main room was dark and everyone had left to pick up the pizzas Cyborg had placed an order for.

Starfire answered Wildfire's question,"Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy have told me it means the character under your control is not far from their demise. So you will have to be more cautious. Try to avoid the ghosts and seek a remedy for the character's health."

Wildfire put a hand over his gaping mouth, the other holding the controller in a tight grip."Oh, the poor fellow! I do not wish to be accountable for the loss of his life; I'll be discreet, sister. Much thanks for the warning."

Starfire giggled lightheartedly."You do not have to mourn if they are lost to death. They're not actually real lives, just animated creations. Think of them as stuffed animals, Wildfire."

Her brother relaxed slightly and gave her a grateful smile."I'll keep that in mind."

Starfire giggled again; silly, baby brother!

He had proven to be very much like her. Not just in looks, but personality... and _heart_.

"We're back, ya'll!" Cyborg and the others burst into the main room. The teen robot was holding all seven boxes of pizza."These are still hot; let's eat 'em while they're at the peak of perfection!"

Starfire cheered,"Oh, Wildfire! You'll love the pizza. It is a beloved favorite of our team!"

They quit the game and literally flew into the kitchen, where Cyborg laid all the boxes on the counter and opened all seven of them.

The first pizza was topped with extra cheese and pepperoni; the second, with green peppers and sausage; the third, with soy cheese ( Beast Boy had that one all to himself ); the fourth, with ham and pineapple; the fifth, with sausage and pepperoni; the sixth, with extra cheese; the seventh ( and ergo, the last ), green peppers and mushroom.

Wildfire tried one of each, liking the ham -and- pineapple pizza the most.

Knowing how fond Starfire was of music and dancing, Robin suggested to Cyborg that he start a little dance party in the main room.

"No problem!" the teen robot happily agreed, wearing a toothy grin and whipping out a white remote and pressing one of its buttons.

A disco ball emerged from the ceiling.

"Wha-?" Robin almost gaped."You never told me we had a _disco ball _in the main room! Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause you'd disapprove if you were aware; I know what a party-pooper you can be." Cyborg quipped."No offense."

Robin frowned,"I am _not _a party... _thing_er! I don't mind that we have a stupid, gaudy ball hidden in the ceiling. It's just that I appreciate it when you install very helpful features in the system that assist us with crime-fighting. That's all."

"Hey, hey! I was just teasin'!" Cyborg lightly clapped a metal hand on the leader's shoulder.

Robin sighed and let it go. They _are _celebrating the reunion of the Tamaranian prince and his sister. Shouldn't they all be merry?

Besides, Starfire wouldn't want any arguing between her friends during such an occasion.

Wildfire's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in astonishment at the sight of the disco ball. He ambled towards Cyborg, pointing upwards with his finger as he asked the half-robot,"Are you a _guardian_?"

"What?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"A guardian! It would make sense; you... you just used the device-" he pointed to the remote in Cyborg's hand,"- to summon a _god_!"

He proceeded,"Also, your armor resembles that of a guardian. Tell me, what is this entity that you have so casually beckoned?"

"Uhhh..." Cyborg scratched the back of his head awkwardly."Actually, this is no god, so I'm no guardian."

Starfire hovered beside her brother."It is no entity, brother. It is a mere ball fashioned with mirror-like fragments of a shiny material. It twirls and gives off this glorious luminance when you dance." she clarified.

"Oh," Wildfire rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then asked,"What suspends it in the air?"

"A pole is holding the ball of disco in place."

"Well, what ya'll waitin' for?" Cyborg screeched with cocky jubilee."Let's _boogie_!"

"All 'wight!" Kid Flash cheered, his mouth full of half his salami-and-cheese sandwich, which he slammed the uneaten half of on the counter when he grabbed Jinx's hand."C'mon, slowpoke!"

Cyborg turned off the lights in the room and hopped onto the coffee table. He pressed another button on the remote and two huge stereo speakers rose from under the floor. He inserted a CD into the stereo system's disk tray, which accepted it and began to load the selected track.

The disco ball slowly started to twirl as the singer's voice, accompanied by an instrumental beat, billowed from the speakers.

_"My baby moves at midnight,_

_goes on 'till the dawn,"_

Everyone except for Raven, who was sitting on the sofa, was shifting their legs to the beat. They were already laughing as they swung their hips to and fro. The best dancer was probably Cyborg, who was proving to be a most comical spectacle, almost literally spinning around the room and striking ridiculous poses during intervals.

Some were waving their arms in the air.

Wonder Girl was having a gala time as she grinned widely and danced almost as well as Cyborg.

Starfire, Wildfire, and Robin were quite the trio, shuffling their boot-clad feet and performing stunning back-flips.

Wildfire looked like he was trying to put out a fire with his shoes, being assured by Starfire that he didn't have to be a perfect dancer.

Robin smiled genuinely; it was good to dance with Star for a second time, even if it wasn't prom music... and even if everyone else wasn't exactly dancing to the beat properly.

This would be a night to remember, especially for Star herself.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY :D**

**So I had planned to stick a BBRae scene at the end of this chapter, but decided to save it for next chapter.**

**I just watched the movie Thor not too long ago, and I think if Wildfire was a bit like him ( you know, kinda new to Earth's customs) it would be hilarious xD **

**DISCLAIMER: The song Should Be Dancing belongs to the Bee Gees, not MEH! ( that was the song Cy was playing, obviously )  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and look out for the next chappie!  
**


End file.
